FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an improvement in my patented apparatus for use in separating trash or debris from fluid such as water.
The U.S. Pat. No. is 2,936,074 and the object of that invention was to provide an apparatus which includes a means for conveniently and readily separating foreign matter or trash from a fluid such as water so that clean, filtered water can pass or be directed to a desired location, and wherein the trash or other foreign matter removed from the water can be conveyed to a separate location.
Another object of that invention was to provide a fluid filtration system wherein foreign matter or trash was automatically separated from the water so that clean water could be supplied or provided, as for example when the water is to be used for irrigation purposes.
A further object of that invention was to provide a balance control water screen apparatus which is extremely simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
An object of this invention is to provide a simplification of that structure by eliminating its double walled construction thereby reducing the manufacturing costs and allowing the new improved wall to be made of thinner stock.
Another object of this invention is to provide a flange handle device to improve the operation of the door flap, and provide the flap itself with an improved bearing system.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent during the course of the following description.